villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Charming
'''Prince Charming '''is a major antagonist in the ''Shrek ''movie franchise. An arrogant, narcissistic prince with no sense or responsibility, Prince Charming is a major player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre War: A Dark Meeting Prior to the events of the war, Prince Charming and his mother, the Fairy Godmother, are summoned in the dark residence, where Pitch Black begs for an offer from the Fairy Godmother: a power boost, in exchange of a position for the fairy and her son in his council, should he defeat the current king of the CGI Universe, Master Xehanort. After emerging successfull, Pitch keeps his promise and lets both the Fairy Godmother and Charming, living in his new castle, now renamed Castle Oblivion. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Vengeance and Singing? With his mother's apparent death at the hands of Pitch Black, Prince Charming falls into despair. He calls upon Remington Smisse to help him get revenge on the monster that caused his mother's death. The two are soon joined by Frieda, who also wants to put an end to Pitch Black. In order to further this quest, Prince Charming heads off to the castle of Grendel, wherein he attacks the monster. He is able to keep most of the beast's attacks at bay, but he cannot stop the monster from grabbing him. In shock, he begins singing, damaging Grendel's sensitive ear drums. Using the monster's agitated state to his advantage, Charming cleaves off the monster's arm, leaving it to die. War in Many Forms In order to step up his war, Prince Charming asks Frieda to transform him into an animal so that he might kill Malthazar, Pitch's top general. Frieda complies, giving Charming the body of Mandrake. Charming successfully infiltrates Malthazar's base, challenging the general head on. Darkos, Malthazar's son, steps in to defend his father. The two clash, sword on club, with Charming eventually getting the edge. Right as he is about to strike Malthazar down, Pitch Black himself appears and knocks Charming down a massive pit, encasing him in rubble. Still Alive Prince Charming survives his fall, but he reverts back to his human form. He comes upon the Trix, whom he convinces to join his cause. An even more powerful ally emerges in Rothbart, who is determined to put a stop to Pitch Black's plans. To Charming's surprise, his mother, very much alive herself, appears. The Fairy Godmother, fearing a being even more powerful than Pitch, teleports Charming to the live-action universe, hoping that he will be safer there. Unfortunately for Charming, he ends up teleporting in front of the Colonel. The two argue, leading the two to draw their blades and duel. Eventually, Charming gains the upper hand and knocks his foe down, only for the Colonel's ally, Javert, to appear and hold him at gunpoint. Javert and his allies then force Charming to reveal how he got to the live-action universe; when Charming does so, the three decide to keep him along as a prisoner. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:CGI Villains Category:2004 introductions‏ Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Prince Charming Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Live-action villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:The Colonel Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Pitch Dark's in Allaince Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Sorcerer Category:Animal Killers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Major Players Category:Deceased Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Pitch Dark's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance (CGI) in Villains Battles